Dumbledors Death
by PenguinKnox
Summary: Katherine Dumbledor Lupin wants blood for the unlawful death of her Grandfather. But her husband disagrees with her need for blood. But Lupin is about to fall into a world of trouble and Sirius is about to step in to reclaim what's his.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine awoke to a rawring headache and an owl taping at the window. She grabbed her wand and gave it a gentle wave. The window flew open and the owl entered. It dropped a letter with a large D wax seal on the back.

_What does Dumbledore want now?_ Katherine wondered and opened it.

Dearest Granddaughter,

Please find your way to Hogwarts immediately. Do not wait, it is of some urgency that you get there now. You're able to Apparate outside the grounds. We must speak immediately. Find McGonagall. She will address my where-about. See You At Hogwarts.

Your Favorite Grandfather

Albus Dumbledore

Katherine jumped out of bed and ran to her wardrobe. She quickly dressed and summoned her wand and was part way out the door when another owl arrived. The time the letter bore the Hogwarts insignia in the wax. The first owl left and the second took it's spot.

Dear Mrs. Lupin,

Mrs. Lupin your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to see your husband. He has been slightly injured and requests your presence. Please come sooner than later.

Hogwarts School Nurse

Madame Pomfrey

Katherine threw down the letter and summoned the owl away. She closed the window and dashed toward the door. She magically locked the doors and apparated in the hallway outside her apartment to Hogwarts. She landed with a THUD outside the Hogwarts gates. A large Dark Mark was above the castle. A panic rose inside her. She pushed open the gates and ran toward the front steps. She saw Hagrid doing a wattled run toward his shack with Fang at his heels. Katherine ran inside and ask the nearest portrait what happend.

"Death Eater they were. Unholy people, coming in here. A werewolf, Greyback, he came here. Tore one of the young protectors a new face he did." Katherine let the portrait in mid-story and ran for the hospital wing.

When she came upon the hospital wing doors she heard a slight rumble of people inside. She cautiously opened the door and walked in. Katherine surveyed the room; Tonks was sitting over Bill, Neville was in a bed unconscious, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were looking at her and Lupin stood up immediately. Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office and looked. Katherine ran too Lupin and hugged him. She started crying immediately.

"It's ok Kat, I'm fine." Lupin whispered and kissed her cheek.

"It's not that, I heard Greyback was here and what happened, I just thought. Oh Remus." Katherine said and hugged him again. She looked at Tonks, who shot a dangerous look back. Bill was barely conscious, but she noticed his face. She covered her mouth and gasped. McGonagall walked in with Hagrid.

"McGonagall, my grandfather where is he? He sent me a owl, I recieved it less than an hour ago. Where is he? He said he'd meet me here." Katherine said and wipped her eyes. McGonagall looked at Harry Potter.

"Child, your grandfather is no more." Katherine looked at her puzzled.

"What? He sent me a letter. Now where is he?" Katherine asked panic and optimism rising in her voice.

"I was with him when it happened. I'm sorry Katherine." Harry said.

"This is not funny Potter, where's my grandfather?!" Katherine had never address Harry like that before, He took a step back.

"Katherine, I'm terrible sorry. Albus died by the hands of a Death Eater. We do not know the pain you are in." McGonagall said. Katherine became silent, her breathing was shallow as well. She sank to the floor and started crying. Tonks gave a stiff hmf.

"No! No! HE CAN'T DIE! HE PROMISED! WHY! WHY!" Katherine screamed and cried. Lupin picked her up and walked her to a bed. He held her until she stopped and only sniffles remained. She looked up and stared directly at Harry.

"Which one of those filthy bastards did it? Goyle? Crabbe? Amycus? Alecto? Which one?" Katherine asked. Everyone wondered how she knew the names.

"None of them. It was Snape." Harry said, his face was pale and his voice was shacky but still strong.

"Severus? Sevy did this to my Grandfather! Sevy did this! I KNEW HE HADN'T CHANGED! I'd seen him Miverna, I'd seen him with Voldemort. I told Dumbledore to do away with him! He didn't listen! I TOLD HIM SEVY WAS A DEATH EATER! HE WAS WITH VOLDEMORT!" Katherine yelled and cried.

"I know Katherine." Miverna replied. Everyone looked at Katherine. The Weasley's filed in quickly to find Bill. Fleur was steping on their heels. McGonagall walked over to them and started talking. Lupin looked at his wife. He carried her out into the hallway and sat her on a large window sill.

"How did you know those things, Kat?" He asked.

"Dumbledore had me make short apperances to see what was going on. Had to convince Voldemort that I had switched back. Learning from the best Legimists and Occumens in the wizarding world was a good thing. He took me back, I've been collecting information for a year now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Dumbledore told me not to. I wanted to Remus I wanted to tell you. Please don't hate me." Katherine said and cried slightly.

"I don't hate you!" He laughed and hugged her. "But now that Dumbledore's gone you'll have to watch your step." Katherine started to tear up again.

"I can't believe Sevy did that. Albus trusted him, he confided in him. He knows where the HeadQuarters are." Katherine said and sighed. Small tears ran down her face.

"It'll be ok. There are more charms on that building than on Hogwarts alone. It'll be ok, You're safe. I'm ok, it'll be ok." Remus said and wiped her eyes. McGonagall and Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing, down the steps and out of sight.

"But my Grandpa, Lupin. He killed him. My only family left. They got my parents, my aunts and uncles, everyone." Katherine said and cried. "Even the boys," Lupin held her closely.

"I'm still here. They can't take me away." Lupin said and kissed her. She hugged him and didn't let go. Lupin picked her up and cared her into the Hospital Wing and sat her on a bed.

"Give her this for shock." Madame Pomfrey said and handed him small vile.

"Thanks. Arthur, keep me informed. I think I should take Kat home." Remus said.

"Yes, yes." Arthur replied nonchalantely . Katherine looked at them.

"No, No! I'm not leaving! Hogwarts has been my home since I was three! The kids can leave! I will not!" Katherine said defiantly.

"And this for her nerves." Madame Pomfrey said and handed him a second vile.

"We'll be back, Kat, please. It'll be just for now." Remus replied and looked at his stubborn wife.

"See Remus, if you'da married me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tonks chimed in. Katherine looked at Tonks with murder in her eyes. Then she looked at Remus, he was pale. Katherine pushed him away, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Tonks.

"Confundus!" Katherine shouted and ran out of the Hospital Wing. She quickly ran down the stairs and ran for the grounds. Everyone watched in amazement.

In the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey had Tonks on her feet in no-time. Remus was pacing back and forth.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT! WHAT IN YOUR MIND MADE YOU SAY THAT!!!" Remus yelled. Tonks looked at the floor. Everyone looked at him.

"I didn't know she would be act'n like that! A little cheek that's what you got, a little cheek!" Tonks replied.

"You knew she didn't like that! You knew that, how, why!" Remus finished with a lack of words. Hermione looked out the large windows.

"Professor, She's there." Hermione said and pointed. Katherine was walked toward Dumbledore's body. She stopped short though and looked at him, then turned away, she headed toward the lake and sat down. Lupin walked out of the Hospital Wing and down to the grounds.

"I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good." Katherine said and tapped a piece of blank parchment. "Severus Snape." She said and scanned the large map that unfolded. A black dot was running toward Little Hangleton. "I've got you, you damned bastard."

"Mischieve Managed." A voice from behind her said. The map clear and became a blank piece of parchment again. She raised her wand and pointed it at Remus. "So you've been able to extend the Mauraders map?" Remus said. "Why'd you run off?"

"So you can be with her. I've only brought you problems it seems." Katherine said and folded up the parchment. Remus looked at her, she lowered her wand. Kat had gotten like this more than once.

"They're welcomed problems. Why do you think I married you?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, something to do? I married you because I've loved you since I first meet you." Katherine said and looked at up him.

"I remember when you got sorted. You were so beautiful. Your eyes are what I noticed first. When you sat on that chair and the hat fell past your nose. I held my breath until I found out you'd be in Gryffindor. I took every chance I could get to see you in the Common Room. Sirius and James teased me a lot. Us being third years and all. It wouldn't be a good day if didn't see you at least once. I barely slept the first night back knowing you were just a few steps away." Remus admitted.

Hagrid walked and retrieved Dumbledore's body and carried it to a different part of the grounds. Katherine sighed and a tear fell. She looked at Remus and remembered. Remus was three years, her senior. They had gone to school together, along with James Potter and Sirius Black. Katherine had remembered constanly the two most enjoyable days of her life. The first one was when Remus had first asked her to be his girlfriend. The second, of course being their wedding day. They were sitting in the Great Hall after a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The team had been surprisingly good this year, but not good enough. Katherine had come around to congradulate James on not loosing his temper.

_"Afternoon boys." Katherine said and sat down next to Remus. "Good game James. They had to catch the snitch inorder to win. The chasers played exceptionally well." James nodded. _

_"James, umm I was going to wait, but I can't!" She said and pulled out a small box and handed it to James._

_"What is it?" He asked as he took the box._

_"Something you'll like." Katherine replied. "Oh, Sirius I got this to, for you." She handed him an envelope. "Sorry Lupin, your is still in Gryffindor tower." _

_"It's alright I can get it later." Remus said. He slipped a piece of paper into her hand. James almost fell out of his seat when he opened his gift._

_"This isn't coming out till next year!! How could you get this?" James exclaimed and jumped over the table and gave Katherine a huge hug. _

_"My family knew the people who manufacture those, so yer lucky." Katherine said. She had gotten him a miniture Quidditch set will enchanted figures of his favorite team. "There's an actual set of Quidditch balls to go with the set too. You know the quaffle, bludgers, snitch." He gave her another huge hug and slipped under the table back to his chair._

_"Wow! A life time supply of Honeydukes and Zonko's!" Sirius said._

_"We knew them to. My brothers helped them invent the licorish wands and Zonko's just loves me." Kathern laughed. "Well being as I forgot to grab Lupin's present off my dresser this morning I'll be seeing you all at dinner." She said and left. She had held his note in her hand all day. She waited till she had gotten back to Gryffindor tower. She opened it when she knew no one was around._

_Dear Katherine,_

_I need to talk you it is of some importance to me and possibly to you. Before dinner meet me at the front doors of the Quidditch Stadeum. _

_Yours, _

_Remus Lupin_

_Katherine put down the small note and looked at her clock. It was twenty minutes before dinner. She grabbed a heavy cloak, walked downstairs, and out the portrait hole to the Quidditch Stadeum. She waited for awhile; snow started to fall lightly._

_"This is bloody bull!" Katherine said and started to walk back up to the castle. Remus came out of the Quidditch stadeum. _

_"Katherine?" Remus asked. She spun around and walked back._

_"You're lucky I was about to walk back to the castle. So what did you want?" Katherine asked. "Oh before I forget." She said and handed him the box. "James helped me pick it out." He opened the box and watch two small miniture wolves prolled around in a cage. He looked at Katherine and smiled_

_"I thought that you might of liked it. You seem to be into wolves." Katherine said. He put the cage down and looked at Katherine._

_"I wanted to ask you a question." Remus said and paused for a bit._

_"So?" Kathern asked, getting anxious._

_"Well, I know there's a three year difference between us. But I wanted to know if you'd consider going out with me sometime." Remus asked. Katherine stood a bit stunned. She hadn't expected to be asked that question. "If you don't I can understand."_

_"Remus, I-I-I'm a bit amazed really. I do fancy the idea, but I didn't realize that you even like me." Kathern said._

_"Well, I do, honestly. I liked you since I saw you at your year's sorting ceremony," Remus said as the wind picked up. " I was thrilled when I found out you'd be in Gryffindor. I could barely sleep the entire night, knowing you were just a staircase away." Katherine stood listening to Remus. A smile came across her face, but she didn't know why. She could tell that she was blushing also._

_"Remus, I honestly still can't..you didn't even give a hint or anything." Katherine said still shocked._

_"Just say you will or won't. If you don't I won't mention it again." Remus said. Katherine said nothing, but thought it over. Remus took the sign of silence as a no and started walking away. Katherine noticed he was starting to leave._

_"Remus," She yelled above the wind. "I'd love to go out with you sometime." Remus stood in his own tracts and turned to face her. _

_"Well, you aren't going to stay out here in this weather, c'mon." He said. Katherine picked up the small cage and walked over to Remus. He could tell she was getting a bit cold and wrapped his cloak around her. They managed to make it to the castle just before it started to snow._

Katherine snapped back to reality. Even thought she didn't like it. She looked at him and leaned on his shoulder. She started crying again.

"Come on lets go home." He said and picked her up. Tonks watched them leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin and Katherine apparated in front of their apartment. Katherine unlocked the door and walked in. It wasn't the fanciest place in the world, but it was as good as they could do on short notice. Katherine sat in the nearest chair and took the vials as Remus handed them to her.

"They'll send word. Let them handle the funeral plans. McGonagall knows what to do." Remus said. Katherine nodded. Katherine walked into the bedroom and lay down. She kicked off her shoes and took off her cloak. Remus walked into their room. He took off his thick black cloak and placed it over a wicker chair and carefully untied his shoes and laid down next to her.

Katherine curled up next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. She couldn't help but start to cry again.

"He's been my only family since I was three. The Death Eaters came into my house one night. They started to talk to my parents, civil at first then it got violent. My oldest brother Andy had me in Side-Apparation and Michael knew how to do Apparate. We left after my parents were taken away, before they could look for us. We landed at my Aunt's house. She took us in, but a few days after she was taken as well. This time Michael was taken with her. Andy and I bounced from place to place, but soon t-t-they took 'em too. Dumbledore took me in. I stayed in the Room of Requirement. I did small errands for teachers and staff constantly. Did some read'n. Andy said that he'd be back, but he never came back. By the time I realized what had happened Dumbledore was my full guardian." Katherine said and wiped her nose and eyes.

"I thought you looked familiar, considering. So you were there before you even started school. I had over heard some Ravenclaws talking about a small little kid walking the halls." Remus replied.

"Yeh, I know every hall, I knew all the passwords into the Houses. I had time to talk to almost all the paintings. Quite liked it. I had dinner in the kitchens most of the time. Dumbledore didn't want to make a big fuss about me being there. When I was nine though I ate in the Great Hall more frequently. Made friends fast. Everyone thought I was a transfer student. So I let them keep thinking that." She said.

"You were so beautiful the first time I saw you. Tonks had always fancied me. Never like her though. Could barely stand her as a friend actually. She really didn't like you, made it quite known. Ahh, but I couldn't help not looking at you. You were at every Quidditch Practise and you always happen to pop up at least twice a week in one of my classes. James joked every day at lunch. 'There's your girlfriend, Lup. Go get 'er' 'Lup, there goes Kat, better catch her'. Then you started hanging around a bit more. Sirius started teasing then. 'Better lose your color Moony, she'll spot you in the moon light.' But then when we started dating. They were careful about everything." Remus said. Katherine looked at him and smiled.

"You thought I was beautiful?" She said. She felt like they were back in school, all those spring days by the lake. Harmlessly flirting, even after they started dating."I remember when I started hanging with your group. I was a second year." Katherine laughed.

"Yeh, it was right after James got slammed with that bludger. You were Madame Pomfrey's assistant. You took great care of him. All ways checking on him and such. Then when I came in. Remember?" Remus said. Katherine nodded.

_It was the night right after the full moon. Katherine had stayed late to finished on rounds and check-ups. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid carried in a pale and fragile Remus. Katherine stop instantly and ran to see what had happened. His robes were torn and dirty. He had a few cuts and looked terrible._

_"What's happened?" Katherine asked and lit a lantern next to Remus's bed._

_"He's very weak from transformation." Dumbledore replied. _

_"He's an Animagus?" Katherine questioned._

_"No, a werewolf. He's still very weak from last night." Dumbledore answered. "Watch him Katherine please." Katherine nodded. Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office. Dumbledore explained, Madame Pomfrey nodded and returned to her office._

_"I will be back in the morning, I'd like a full report if possible." Dumbledore told Katherine._

_"Yes, of course." Katherine said, summoned a chair, and sat down. Dumbledore and Hagrid left them. Katherine looked at Remus, he was very pale, his breathing shallow. She moved the hair off his face. His eyes opened slightly and looked at her. She smiled at him, she raised a finger to her lips and pointed to Madame Pomfrey's office._

_"I'll be right back," Katherine whispered and ran out of the hospital wing. She dodged past Peeves and hurried to Gryffindor tower. She quickly woke James, Sirius, and Peter, then ran back to her post. The three followed her to the Hospital Wing. They crowded around him. Katherine sat on an empty bed next to Remus's._

_"Ok, guys, you have to leave now. I don't want to be in trouble." Katherine said after a bit._

_"Yeah, thanks for telling us where he was." James said and hugged her. "She's a keeper." James said to Remus._

_"I knew you'd want to see him." She replied. The three boys left the Hospital wing._

_"Thanks for bringing them up here." Remus said after a bit. Katherine smiled at him._

_"It was nothing. Don't mention it." Katherine replied. "Best you take this, it'll make you better." Katherine handed him a cup of green liquid. "It tastes horrible, but take it anyway." She walked away and started blowing out lanterns. She returned to his bed last. He smiled at her, she took his cup, smiled at him, and blew out the lantern._

"Yeah, Tonks was in the next morning to see you too." Katherine said. "Wouldn't leave yeh if there was a fire."

"But she didn't take care of me. She didn't risk her postion in the Hospital Wing to get me friends either." Remus replied and kissed her head. "Don't sell yer self short, you've done more for me, than she ever will. Now lets drop it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Katherine was up with the sun and was packing frantically. Remus woke lazily and watched his wife.

"Kat, what are you doing?"

"They'll be coming here sooner or later. Moody owled me this morning, said that Sirius would let us stay at his house," Katherine said and threw clean clothes at Remus.

"Who'll be here?"

"Death Eaters, now that Dumbledore's gone they'll be after me next." Katherine said and ran into the kitchen.

"Moody'll be here in about one hour, get ready. I've packed simply, Harry'll be moving in soon enough." Katherine yelled from the kitchen. Remus crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He walked around the counter and walked behind Katherine.

"Stop, just stop. They won't find us. So stop." He whispered and hugged her. Katherine leaned into him and sighed.

"Molly wants us there though." Katherine said, a knock came at the door. "Here," Katherine said and handed him a cup of coffee. "Hello?"

"Katherine? It's Arthur Weasley." said the voice from behind the door.

"Oh Arthur!" Katherine replied and reached for the door knob.

"Katherine ask the question! You and Molly are the same way, ask the question!" Arthur said excitedly.

"Fine, if you're Arthur Weasley what age where you when you got your first hair cut?" Katherine asked and waited.

"Age twelve my hair was down to my knees." Arthur replied. "Now, your question. What size shoes did your brother Ricky wear?"

"Trick question! I had a cousin Ricky, my brother Andy's feet were size 13." Katherine replied and opened the door. Arthur walked in. Remus shook his hand.

"Bill's doing better, likes raw steaks now." Arthur said. Katherine looked up and down the hall and then shut the door. "McGonagall is planning on moving Harry into Sirius's house in three weeks. Moody wants us all there as soon as possible." Arthur and Remus sat in the sitting room. Katherine ran into the kitchen and starting putting dishes away.

"Arthur, do you want some coffee?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, three sugars please." Arthur replied. "Now as I was saying Katherine and you need to move to the Headquarters temporarily. Katherine needs to be able to get back and forth between Little Hangleton and Headquarters without having to worry about you or the apartment."

"Why would she be traveling to Little Hangleton? She won't be trading sides, I won't be putting my wife in danger." Remus replied as Katherine walked in.

"Why are we all quiet?" Katherine asked. "Here you go Arthur, umm, when can we head to the Headquarters?"

"I was just discussing that with Remus. He says you don't need too." Katherine looked at Remus. "But Moody'll be here tomorrow instead of today to talk to you about that. Just think about it." Arthur finished. He emptied is coffee cup and left.

"Ok, Who are you?" Katherine asked. Remus looked at her. "My husband would want to keep us safe." Remus looked at her still.

"I'M TRYING!" Remus yelled, Katherine stepped back. He never yelled at her. The color drained from her face, she quickly ran into the bedroom and closed the door. Remus walked to the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt or killed. I'm sorry." Katherine looked at the door. "I figured that if we stayed here, we'd be much safer. Everyone'll be running in and out of there." Katherine opened the door a little bit.

"You should be sorry. I never expected you, of all people, to yell at me." Katherine replied. "And I understand where you're coming from. But I was assigned the job, I have to do it." She opened the door all the way. Remus walked in and held his wife.

"I just don't want to lose you, if Moody can convince me we'll stay there." Remus whispered. Katherine nodded and looked at him.

"I know I should trust your judgment, but you have to let others help. I remember when you didn't take my grandfather's advice. You ended up in a ton of trouble." Katherine replied. Loud banging came from the front door. Katherine jumped slightly, she had forgotten to set the magical barrier up after Arthur left.

"Death Eaters." whispered Katherine. Remus let go of Katherine and started walking toward the front door. Katherine pulled at his sleeve. Remus gave his wand a flick and locked the door.

"Diagon Alley, apparate there." Remus instructed. Katherine nodded and apparated. She thought that Remus was right behind her, but when she looked around he was no where to be found. She attempted to Apparate back, but was sent back to Diagon Alley immediately. She sat in an empty chair on the terrace of the Ice Cream Shoppe. She looked around expectantly.

_Please don't let him get caught. I can't stand to lose him. I've already lost my only remaining family member._ Katherine thought and started to tear up. A few witches past her. They looked like they wanted to help, but none of them stopped. They kept going. She could feel the tears start to fall.

"Please get here soon, please." She whispered and cried. "I don't want to lose you too." Madame Malkin cautiously approached her.

"Miss Alder. Miss Katherine Helena Alder Dumbledore?" Madame Malkin asked. Katherine looked up, no one called her by her full name.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, quickly child." Madame Malkin replied and pulled Katherine toward her robe shop.

"I've received word from Remus Lupin, he's fine. He locked up the apartment and is currently at the Burrow, he'll be here as soon as he can." Madam Malkin read off a piece of parchment after they were safe in the shop. Katherine stopped crying and started to steady her breathing.

"He's safe. He's safe." She repeated, Madame Malkin nodded.

"Miss Alder you know better than that! Sitting in an open spot makes you an easy target. What would your Grandfather say if he were still with us. God Bless rest his soul." She said.

"Remus said he'll be here. I waited and I looked and he wasn't here. I didn't know what to do!" Katherine replied.

"Lucky I'm on your side, if it were anyone else they'd have you sent off with Death Eaters no doubt of that." Katherine nodded. A loud BANG came from the front of the shop. Remus appeared quickly. Katherine ran to him and started crying.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Katherine yelled and cried at the same time.

"Thank you for finding her. Quickly Katherine, come along." Remus said and pulled her to the front of the shop. "Hang on tight please." A sweep of nausea came over Katherine. Soon they landed outside the Burrow. Molly ripped open the kitchen door.

"Quickly! Quickly!" She said frantically. Remus and Katherine ran into the kitchen and Molly hastily slammed the door. Arthur was waiting at the table with Alaster Moody, Miverna McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Rubius Hagrid, and Sirius Black. Sirius jumped to his feet and ran to hug Katherine.

"It's been too long, Kat." He whispered and greeted Remus. "Moony, where've you been hiding?"

"I should ask you the same question." Remus replied.

"Who was at the apartment?" Katherine asked.

"Amycus and Snivilus." Remus replied.

"Sevy was there? I could have killed him I could have gotten him!" Katherine said.

"Or he could have gotten you." Sirius said and summoned her a chair. "Sit."

"We can't house as many people as we have. Sirius, can Remus and Katherine leave with you for tonight. To keep you company while Harry is being moved in." Molly asked and summoned tea for everyone.

"Yes, of course. I would never turn down a friend." Sirius said and laughed.

"Is Bill here?" Remus asked.

"Yes, upstairs. I'll show you." Arthur replied. Remus and Arthur left the table and headed up the stairs. Remus kept an eye on Sirius as he left.

"Miverna, when is D-Dum-Dumbledore's f-funeral planned?" Katherine asked trying hard to hold back tears.

"Tomorrow after noon, many students are leaving the school before then. Most parents were friends or knew your Grandfather so those students will be staying. Hogsmeade has never been so busy." McGonagall replied. Sirius took Katherine's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Katherine gave a faint smile.

"At least he died as he lived. Helping, teaching, and protecting." Katherine replied and gave a small sniffle.

"ALL BLOODY HELL! YOUR GRANDFATHER DIED!! PEOPLE, MUGGLES EVEN, ARE BEING KILLED EVERYDAY AND WE HAVE TO HEAR YOU MOPE ABOUT YOUR GRANDFATHER!! DOES IT NOT END!" Tonks shouted. Everyone quickly got either a confused or angry look upon their faces.

"I can't help that HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO INSULT MY GRANDFATHER, MAY HE REST!" Katherine shouted back.

"Your Grandfather was a Damn FOOL! He was bound to get himself KILLED!"

Kat stood and grabbed her wand out of her robes. "INSULT HIM AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DON'T MIND USING AN UNFORGIVABLE!" Katherine yelled.

"STOP IT!" Sirius yelled. "Katherine, SITTING ROOM NOW!" She glared at him and walked into the sitting room. Tonks watched her leave. "As for you! STOP IT NOW! That was inappropriate! You have no rights to yell at her like that. On such a day!" Sirius finished and walked into the sitting room. Katherine was on an oversized arm chair crying.

"She didn't mean it. Honestly." He told her trying to comfort. "Ignore her."

"What's happening?" Remus asked.

"Katherine asked when the funeral was and Tonks started screaming. I moved Kat in here, she was going to Crucio Tonks with any luck." Sirius replied.

"Is that true?" Remus asked. Arthur walked into the kitchen where everyone sat in silence. Katherine nodded.

"You should have heard her, Lupe, You should have heard her." Katherine said and burst into tears. "He's not been dead for a day yet and she does that." Remus knelt down by her and held her.

"She won't do it again, I promise." Remus replied. "Now come on, be strong. You know he wouldn't want you all tears."

"Yer better buck up there, Kat." Sirius added in.

"I know, I know." She replied.

"Maybe we should go," Sirius suggested.

"You and Katherine can go. I need to go back to the apartment for a bit to see if they got in." Katherine stared at Remus.

"And what if they're there? What then? They'll get you!" Katherine pleaded. "No! I can't allow it! I won't let you! Please, you're all I have left." Lupin looked at Sirius. Sirius returned a blank look and a shrug.

"It will be real quick. You won't even notice I was gone." Remus replied and kissed her. He Apparated before she could protest anymore.

"Lets go Katherine, side-apparation." Sirius said. She tightly gripped his arm. A wave of nausea and dizziness overcame her as they landed outside Sirius's house. She stumbled a bit. Sirius opened the door. His mother's portrait watched them walk down the hall.

"You finally got a suitable woman have you? Drugged her haven't you?" She screamed at them as they walked down the hall. He walked her upstairs and into an empty room.

"You and Lupin can have this room." Sirius replied and flicked his wand. A suitable bed, a nightstand and a wardrop appeared. "Will this be fine for you?" Katherine nodded. "I'll go wait for him. He's tough, he'll be fine."

Later than night Lupin still hadn't returned. Katherine quickly whipped around the kitchen as she hurriedly made dinner. She always served dinner at 8:30 and it wouldn't change. Sirius walked in with Moody.

"Finally this kitchen smells good." Sirius complimented.

"Evening Mrs. Lupin." Alster said.

"Professor Moody, you don't have to call me that. Katherine's perfectly fine." She replied.

"Not from the way Katherine is acting." He retorted.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"The Katherine I remember was always hard working, but never did this much work to busy her mind." He replied. Katherine thought on his words.

"Kat, when's dinner going to be done?" Sirius asked.

"8:30 on the dot. Is anyone else joining?"

"Mundus and Lupin when he decides to appear." Katherine dropped her stirring spoon when Lupin was mentioned. _He'll be ok. He'll be back._ She thought and picked the spoon back up.


	4. Chapter 4

8:30 Arrived and Kat served dinner. Sirius, Moody, and Mundus sat at the large table and slowly ate the stew Kat had prepared. The kitchen was silent except for the clinking of spoons on the bowls. Kat stood by the large cooking pot over the fire. The door in the main hall opened and closed. Kat's head quickly turned and her body followed the sound. She ran out to the hall and saw Arthur Weasley hanging his coat.

"Kat! Just the person I wanted to see." Arthur said. Kat had a frown of disappointment on her face.

"Come into the kitchen, everyone's in there." Kat replied and started walking toward the door.

"No I will only be a moment. Remus returned to the Burrow some time ago, he told me to inform you that he'll be spending the evening there." A wave of relief washed over her.

"Arthur, why didn't he return here?" Kat asked. Sirius walked out of the kitchen. "Why is he spending the night at your home?"

"Kat, he wouldn't do anything to upset you." Sirius said and touched her arm. Arthur noticed that he had brought about a small mass panic.

"The messenger must depart. Evening," Arthur said quickly, grabbed his coat, and left.

"It's HER isn't it?! It's HER!" Kat yelled she started to cry slightly. Like all men, Sirius felt Kat's crying was out of range for him, but he did his best to comfort her.

"He doesn't like Tonks. You know that." Sirius said. Even this didn't settle her crying.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Kat said and walked slowly up the stairs. Sirius walked back into the kitchen.

"He's not coming home tonight." Sirius said and at the table.

Later that night, after the kitchen was quickly cleaned by Kreacher, Sirius lay silently in bed. He thought back to his time at Hogwarts. His mind landed on one memory in particular.

_They were around there favorite spot around the lake. Kat was sitting happily on Remus's lap and Lily was cuddled next James. Peter and Remus were laying in the shade attempting to catch some much needed sleep. _

"_I'll see you later, my love." Remus said and kissed Kat good-bye. Sirius watched him leave and watched Kat. She hadn't ever looked sad in front of anyone, but when she did look sad it was only for a second. Kat looked directly at Sirius and then quickly looked away. _

"_Well I've got detention. I'll see everyone at dinner." Sirius said and walked away. Yes he did have a detention, but he also had time to follow his friend. He quietly followed Remus up to the Room of Requirement. Sirius had "Borrowed" James's invisibility cloak and snuck in before Remus shut the door. He looked around the room and saw a table, that was well set, and a small mound of pillows. _

_He is really good at keeping Kat happy. Sirius thought. The door opened and it wasn't who he expected. In walked Tonks. Remus walked up to her and kissed her mouth. Sirius felt sick to his stomach. He walked out of the room before the door closed and sat in the hall. He had to tell her. He had to tell Kat. He loved her enough to tell her. But somehow when he walked down to dinner he couldn't. She was laughing and she looked so happy. Sirius sat down and joined the conversation._

_After dinner in the Gryffindor Common Room James and Peter were playing a ripping game of Wizards Chess and Sirius sat in front of the fire with Remus._

"_How could you do that to her? She loves you so much." Sirius said as he gazed into the fire._

"_What are you talking about, Padfoot?" Remus asked._

"_Today You Tonks," Sirius replied, his eyes never leaving the fire._

"_Don't tell Kat. She doesn't need to know anything." Remus replied._

"_I can't do that. I lo-...I just can't sit and say nothing." Sirius said._

"_Listen, Padfoot. Stay away from Kat, don't talk to her, don't touch her, and don't think about owling her at all." Remus said and stood up. He walked out of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius continued to stare at the fire._

Eventually, Remus promised to never cheat on Kat again. But sitting alone in his bed now, Sirius wondered if he could trust his friend.

The next morning Kat was up early and was dressed in a short gray skirt with a white buttoned blouse. She had on what appeared to be school robes. Sirius walked into the kitchen and saw a full table of freshly cooked food.

"What I wouldn't give to have this every morning!" Sirius said and laughed as he sat down.

"Thanks. I've been up for a while. Couldn't sleep all night," Kat said and sat down next to him.

"Kat, I've been meaning to tell you something for almost 15 years." Sirius said. Kat looked at her friend with a questioning look. "A few months after you started dating Remus, I saw him with Tonks." He had expected crying and a tantrum, but Kat sat calmly drinking her coffee.

"Continue." She said.

"I-I wanted to tell you the day I saw them together, but you looked so happy. I didn't want to hurt you." Kat nodded and took another drink.

"I know. I know. I've know for a long time. I myself saw them. I was in the Room of Requirement setting up for our eighth month anniversary when they walked in. Holding hands, him whispering cute sweet nothings into her ears. I dropped a plate on the ground before they knew I was there. I ran out of the room crying. He didn't even follow me. Sir Nick found me crying in the back of the library." Kat said. She didn't cry. "But enough bad memories, you must eat then get dressed. Dumbledore's funeral is soon and you have to get dressed." Kat said and left the table. Moody walked in as she walked out.

"Ah, a well prepared breakfast. I will eat with you." Moody said and helped himself to a large plate of food.

A few minutes later Kat came back into the kitchen.

"Morning Alster. Sirius, go get changed. I want to leave as soon as possible." Sirius nodded and left the table.

"He'll be here in a minute Kat if you'd like to wait." Alster said.

"I don't want to see him." Kat replied and magically cleared the table. Moody stood. Kat flipped the benches on the top of the table. They left the kitchen. Sirius walked down changed into clean robes. "There you look very respectable now." Kat said and smiled. Remus walked into the main hall.

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't…" Kat turned away from him.

"I'm sick of your excuses." She replied. "I will see you at the funeral." Kat apparated leaving the men alone.


	5. Chapter 5

This first part ends the last chapter…… You will not believe how hard it is to spell mistletoe

Sirius gave him a cautious look before apparating himself.

"What did I do?" Remus asked not completely understanding the situation.

"Come Lad, we better go." Moody said and they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine stood in front of the large marble casket that would hold her grandfather until the end of time. She stared at the ground and sobbed. A large hand touched her shoulder she looked up and smiled bleakly at Hagrid.

"'E loves you Kat. Never could stop talk'n 'bout you." Hagrid said. Katherine nodded.

"I know; I just miss him that's all." She replied. Remus walked on the other side of Kat.

"Darling, may we talk?" He whispered.

"I'd rather wait, but if you must." She replied. Hagrid gave her a gentle pat on her back and walked away. "What is it, Remus?"

"Moody and Sirius told me what happened. She wasn't at the house at all. I didn't go there to upset you. I couldn't apparate to Sirius's house because I didn't want anyone fighting with Voldemort to find out where you are." Remus explained. She read his mind through Legiments. He was telling the truth. He pulled her closer to himself and petted her head as she cried. "Shhh there now, it'll be ok."

The funeral service had started. Many parents, Grand-parents, Great-grandparents, and children from every house were in attendance. All the staff and many different creatures appeared most crying as they watched. Kat held onto Remus as she cried. Tonks sat next to the Weasleys and glared at Kat.

"Now I would like to ask if Katherine Alder Dumbledore Lupin has any words." The Minister of Magic asked. Katherine nodded and made her way to the podium.

"My Grandfather was a great man. He took me in when I was little and he protected me. Hogwarts has been my home since I was three. Albus wasn't just a great Headmaster, but also a great friend, a great staff member, and the best Grandfather anyone can have. H-he is greatly missed and will be always. I love my Grandfather more than anything and many of us share that. Together we will stop Voldemort and truly bring my Grandfather's killer to justice." Katherine finished. Many winced when Voldemort was mentioned, but the members of the Order clapped their hands.

After the funeral everyone retreated to their respectable homes. Katherine stood as most gave her apologies. Remus stood behind her. After most had cleared Katherine walked back to the castle to find McGonagall.

"Katherine, how are you holding on Dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll be fine eventually. Would it be possible for me to stay in the castle for tonight?" Katherine asked

"Yes of course, I could never deny you that. You may stay in Gryffindor Tower. The password is Confidence." McGonagall replied and walked away. Remus stood at the front doors and looked at the sky.

"Katherine, I must leave. I'll be changing soon." Remus said.

"I know, I love you," She whispered and kissed him.

"And I you," He answered and returned the kiss. Remus ran off toward the Whomping Willow. Katherine walked down the corridors until she stood outside Gryffindor Tower. Sir Nick floated close to her.

"Ah Madam Lupin, your grandfather was good to us ghosts." Sir Nick said. Katherine nodded and smiled. "You will succeed in finding his killer. Believe me you are not one to back down." His words filled her with confidence. He floated away and she entered the Tower.

Every House Elf Katherine had ever encountered at Hogwarts was sitting on the furniture in the desolate Common Room. Dobby popped in front of her.

"Miss Katherine, we House Elves are glad you are staying here. But we weep for your sorrow." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby," Katherine said and smiled. The House Elves disappeared and she was alone once more. She walked and sat in front of the fireplace. They had brought her a large tray full of goodies. Katherine sat down and started to eat quietly.

Around midnight someone was violently shaking Katherine away. A large figure stood before her, carrying the familiar scent of fire whiskey.

"What do you want Sirius?" Katherine asked as sat up in her chair.

"You hadn't arrived home and it was a full moon so I figured look at Hogwarts." Sirius replied.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. Sirius sat next to his friend. He noticed the discarded tray of food. He pointed to it. Katherine smiled and nodded. Sirius dove in savagely. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him again. She remembered when he had acted similar.

_It was right after the Christmas Feast. Katherine and Sirius were two of six people left in the Common Room. The house elves had left many trays of goodies and Sirius was starving. Even though he had eaten twice his weight in mashed potatoes and pudding during the Feast._

"_Don't you ever get full?" Katherine asked. Sirius nodded no. "Well I'm surprised you don't weigh as much as the castle now!" Sirius laughed with her. _

_He was the one that had talked to her first. He needed help in Potions and he wasn't about to admit defeat in front of Remus. Sirius adored Katherine, but could never even muster the courage to talk to her. James had always said that he needed to summon some Gryffindor courage from Godric, their founder. Tonight he had to take his chance. After they had settled their laughing. They looked at each other silently, she smiled at him. He loved her smile. That's when he did it. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Katherine was shocked at first. Sirius broke their kiss and looked at her with anticipation. She said nothing._

"_I'm sorry, that was a mistake, forgive me please." Sirius whispered. Katherine looked around the room and then above her._

"_I don't think it was a mistake, I think maybe it was a holiday spirit." Katherine replied and pointed above them. A single piece of mistletoe hung above them. _

_Sirius had taken his chance. The next day Remus asked her to be his girlfriend, it was never mentioned again._

"What do you weigh now? Half of the castle?" She asked and laughed.

"HA HA very funny. It just so happens that I cook terribly and I was starving, so I decided to use my resources of the Castle and come and eat." Sirius replied smugly.

"Well, well, when did you become so smug?" Katherine asked and laughed.

"Azkaban does wonders for a man." Sirius replied.

"Oh! Come now Sirius, why do you always have to act like that?! There's no need." Katherine said. "Now to prevent a further argument and such, I will be retiring to my chambers."

"Good night, Madame Lupin." He answered.

"Is that what this is about? Sirius, you knew just as well as I did that I would've gone out with you, but you never asked." Katherine closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. There it was out. She didn't know where it came from but it was out.

Sirius sat with his mouth closed and his eyes wide. He was speechless for the first time in his life.


End file.
